


Cliche Bathtime Fic

by JitterKitten



Series: Junkrat/Reader Oneshots [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No Smut, Reader-Insert, Trans Junkrat, also in this fic junkrat and roadhogs relationship is like, but they're both nakey, its not in your face tho, its super caring and domestic n shit, just lotsa fluff ok, reader and jamie take a bath, that's just how i imagined it, they goof, two bffs that love eachother amd love to annoy eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JitterKitten/pseuds/JitterKitten
Summary: Just a super fluffy oneshot where you and Junkrat take a bath and you kinda take care of him and it super sweet n stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm not dead!! I'll try to post more often, promise.

The three of you, Junkrat, Roadhog, and yourself, were currently staying in an old motel, trying to stay out of sight after a heist the junkers had pulled. 

You had been traveling with the pair for months, and did most of the work that involved going out in public unrecognized, since you didn’t accompany them on their schemes. Earlier that year they had broken into your old house in an attempt to hide from the police, and, like the idiot you were, you had asked to come along. From what you knew about the duo from the news, you kinda related to the more talkative aussie. After a few months of traveling, you found yourself falling in love with him. The two of you had been a happy couple ever since the night you confessed.

It was easy to lose track of time when you’re with Junkrat. He puts so much energy and enthusiasm into everything he does that it’s almost impossible not to get as excited as he does, which why you often find yourself getting really involved in simple things. For example; a bath.

Junkrat had been over the moon when you told him the motel had enough warm water for a good bath. He didn’t really get to take baths that weren’t cold or contaminated, so once you had gotten settled he immediately dragged you into the tub. 

That had been over an hour ago.

Trying to clean Junkrat was a chore, since he seemed to always be covered in grime. First you had to hose him off with the shower head, then you would have to thoroughly scrub his body and hair (which would more often than not result in charred clumps of hair going down the drain), only then could you actually relax in the warm bath. That is, if Junkrat didn’t decide that sitting still was too boring and decided to start a splash fight.

By now he had calmed down, and you were reclined into his chest with his arms wrapped around your waist and his chin on your shoulder. The small bathroom smelled like fruity soap and hair conditioner, and you two were the most relaxed you had been in a while.

“Jamie”

“Hmm?”

“Jamie the water's gotten cold.”

“...So?”

“Sweetie we can’t stay in the bath forever, Mako will break down the door thinking we’ve drowned.” 

You always enjoyed the quiet and still moments with your boyfriend. At the start of the bath, he had been his usual excited self. As time went on however, the warm water and soothing atmosphere had calmed him down. Now he was just being clingy.

You felt him shift and squeeze you tighter around the waist.

“Jamie~ if you get out of the bath with me I’ll dry you off and we can go cuddle on the couch and watch a movie.”

“Really?” He said, excitement seeping into his drowsy voice.

“Mm-hm!”

You stood up and grabbed a towel, stepping out of the tub and drying off quickly before holding a your hand out to him. With an exaggerated sigh, he took your hand and you helped him stand on his good leg. His prosthetics weren't waterproof, you cleaned those separately. You carefully toweled him off while he leaned on the counter. You noticed that he had started fidgeting again, and did your best to dry him quickly. You didn’t want him to accidentally fall over. 

After carefully drying his body, you kiss his cheek and kneel, kissing both his chest scars before trailing kisses softly down his stomach. You stop right above his pubic hair and look up at him with a blush. He snickers and raises a brow at you.

“Shut up.” you mumble, standing up and throwing the towel at his head. His manic giggles fill the small room.

“I didn’t say anythin’!” he exclaims in mock annoyance, but the facade is ruined by his laughter. 

You huff and help him sit on the toilet seat before getting his metal arm and leg from the corner of the room, which you've dubbed the “no splash zone”. You carefully help him put on his prosthetics, and then clean clothes, before getting dressed yourself. 

You’re starting to brush your damp hair when he comes up behind you and rests his chin on top of your head. It’s not hard, he is over a foot taller than you. You meet his eyes in the mirror and he grins at you. You study his reflection, noting all the details you can't see under his normal layers of soot and grime.

“I love your freckles and moles.” you say, putting down your brush to hold his hand. 

“Your eyes too, they’re absolutely beautiful.”

“I even love your hair, it fun to play with when I’m not afraid of burning myself” 

You both giggle at the last statement, and you notice his ears are going red at the compliments. You kiss his knuckles, and then turn to face him. He’s got a wide smile on his face, but it’s softer than his usual grin.

"I love everything about you. You could stand to brush your teeth more, or eat healthier, but honestly you could be the messiest, worst behaved junker on the planet and I’d still love you.” 

He looks flustered for all of five seconds before you both hear Roadhog’s gruff voice say, “Not much of a difference.” as he passes the bathroom. 

“OI! RUDE!” Junkrat yells after him.

You can’t help but burst into a fit of giggles, pulling on Junkrat’s loose tank top and standing on your toes to give him a kiss. Then you take is hand lead him into the small living room, where Roadhog is reading. Junkrat sticks his tongue out at him, and Roadhog laughs, shrugging as if to say "Did I lie?"

You and Junkrat sit on the floor in front of the couch. Leaning on him, you casually flip through the channels on the vid screen. It was late when you started the bath, and you both fall asleep soon after putting on a movie. 

The next day you wake up with a warm happy feeling, snuggled in your boyfriend’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos if you liked!! it gives me the confidence to write more <3
> 
> feel free to tell me how I can improve too, I always want to get better :)


End file.
